Mistoffelees' Corruption: Sexual Deviant
by CrazyIndigoChild
Summary: The day Tugger has been waiting for has arrived! His prudish Mistoffelees is finally embracing his- ahem- sexuality. Of course, Tugger was never supposed to know... Rated M for reasons things with these ratings are marked for: Sexual deviance, masturbation... That's about it. I'm not going to say it's SLASHY because it's really just all Misto. Featuring Tugger Hence 'Friendship


**Well thank whoever runs this dung-nugget FFnet for making a feature I can agree with! You know what I'm talking about: The Copy-N-Paste option! **

**Seriously, this picture/cover art crap is too much :/ I'm here to write and post my fangirly obsessions, NOT to dazzle and attract prospective readers with bright, flashy pictures. I'm not artistic either, so if anything I'd get less readers than I already have! BS!**

**Anywhore, here's a... ****_gift_**** for Delphicoracle-Cat for taking me out to tea when I went to visit her last month :) She taught me to be super fancy and introduced me to the accordion-bus! Plus, she gave me a reason to write Misto masturbating :P It's the gift that just keeps on giving!**

**Thanks goes out to Quaxosjelliclecat on dA for her helpful comments and Beta-ing :)**

* * *

There's nothing quite like the arrival of spring to liven the spirit. Well, perhaps not 'liven' so much as awaken. The gloom of winter gone, there's reason to stay up and revive the junkyard with song and dance rather than sleep the months away.

Unfortunately with spring came the immutable bout of heat that boiled blood hotter than any lounge in the sun. Even with black fur, Mistoffelees could honestly say the pain of a sunburn was nothing compared to the maddening inferno of raging desires.

Speaking of infernos, his usually cool den had turned into an oven by noon, waking him up in a delusional mess from an already uneasy sleep. Kicking the blankets didn't do much but kick up warmth in his calves and rattle the hunger in him.

Most toms his age would have a mate to satisfy their needs- which he does! It's just... every time they have at it there are certain... _needs_ that he can't quite seem to indulge.

Places that can't be reached.

Dare he say... itches they can't scratch.

In the sheets beside him lay a godly tangle of thick black and blond fur that, although highly addictive for its warmth in the winter time, was driving him insane just by being in the same den. He wondered how Tugger ever dealt with the heat; how he had managed summer all these years.

Sounds of their lovemaking knock about his mind, as they have for the past few days of rampaging hormones and insatiable lust, dragging back the urge to jump his lover and take what he needed. But the guilt of misleading his mate has him hesitant to pursue; what if it's revealed that he's not as satisfied as he leads on to be?

Huffing, the tux rolled over onto his belly, airing out the heat trapped under his back. Lying prone, Mistoffelees listened to the soft, steady snoring from the tom beside him, willing the desire- the aggravating need to act- out of his mind. The firm pillows pressing against his aching member not helping matters any.

With a loud grunt, Tugger jumped in his sleep, mumbling incoherently before rolling over onto his side and settling back into a rhythmic snore.

It's not as if Tugger would be upset should he be woken up for some romping. They'd probably end up sleeping the day away anyhow; might as well use some of that energy. But Tugger wasn't one to be woken up, he'd quickly learned.

It wasn't the heat that brought on the hot flush to Mistoffelees' cheeks, but the anticipation bubbling up in his stomach at the rather raunchy thoughts he'd stirred hoping the Coon would wake up. That, and the shallow, languorous bumps of his groin against the hard pillow under him.

As long as his back was turned...

Stealing a glance at the distant tom, he listened to Tugger snore a few moments before sneaking a free hand under his eager body. Hesitantly his hand dragged itself down over his stomach, taking a minute to sensuously rub the erogenous edges of his hip. Another cautious glance before inching down to lightly graze the base of his erection.

Lifting his hips, the tux allowed his hands further access to explore. Fumbling and shaky, his fingers clenched around him roughly and very slowly he rocked into the touch.

Keeping an eye out for movement in the blankets beside him, Mistoffelees shamefully bit back a breathy sigh. Growing hot and bothered by the minute, he just hoped he could keep quiet enough to finish before tipping off his mate. But if the noise didn't disturb him, then the bold scent of heat would.

Dirty, sinful, perverted. There was no excuse for him to be defiling himself, he should wait for Tugger to wake up to work out his frustrations. This was vile and selfish. But it felt so good.

A low groan ripped up his throat, muffled by the thick pillow billowing up between his teeth. Reaching up, Mistoffelees sunk his claws into the thick skin of his scruff, bucking harder into the dampening grip on his erection. Scratching and tugging on the fur behind his head, strings of high whimpers and mewls were lost into the pillow.

Tearing his hand from his member, he caressed his way over thighs and through musky fur until he found the swooping curve of his spine, the base of his bristled tail, the roundness of his rear.

Lifting his tail our of the way, he gently sifted through the fur until the gentle ripples of pleasure running up his spine had him squirming and gasping in pleasure. The claws digging into his scruff twisted and clenched. With lighter, shallower thrusts, he reared up into the touch.

He'd completely forgotten about the sleeping Tugger laying beside him; his gasps and whimpers turning into loud, airy sighs and pleading moans.

"Do... do you want some alone time?"

"Everlasting!" Mistoffelees yelped, guiltily pulling his hand to a less-ludicrous place and yanking the blanket he'd kicked off earlier over his standing shame. Jumping up onto his rump, he clambered back in the blankets, pulling his knees up to chest. "What- What did you see?"

Tugger's curiously bemused expression shifted to one of innocent puzzlement. "...What was I supposed to see?" Apprehensively, Tugger let his eyes wander from the deep blush tainting his mate's pale face down to the folds of blanket clutched over his waist, noting the heady scent flooding their den. Mistoffelees panted softly, squirming nervously in the blankets, his foggy, sultry face still fervid with ecstasy. Resting on his elbows, Tugger could see the light depression where he'd caught his prudish mate... _masturbating_.

Mistoffelees' searched the ground desperately for some sort of explanation, but he came up blank. "None of it," he murmured, deliberately avoiding Tugger's gaze.

"Well it's a good thing you decided to boff up while I was sleeping, then," he chuckled, flopping back onto his pillow, arms stretching overhead popping his shoulders.

The tux frowned, crushing his legs even tighter to his chest. "I wasn't... 'boffin up', that's gross."

Chuckling, Tugger shrugged, eyes wide and wickedly amused at his mate's embarrassment. "Boffing up, choking the monkey, rollin' dice, call it what you will-"

"I wasn't doing anything, Tugger!" Mistoffelees hissed, ears pressed flat against his skull. "Can't we just leave it be? Like _adults_?"

Tugger couldn't help but think his mate was being a tad dramatic for an 'adult', he also couldn't help but wonder how the tux had managed to keep such a sore subject so well hidden after all their time together: after all that time spent trying to corrupt his ironically absolved mate. "Not while you're acting like it's the Queen's damn assassination, no!" he replied evenly with a pointed look to which Mistoffelees refused to meet. He softened, a bit defeated when the full extent of his mate's shame had begun to surface. "There's nothing wrong with touching yourself, Misto."

"I know that!" the tux scoffed, an indignant eye roll to match. "It's just... it's not what I do, it's..."

Tugger sighed. "It's not proper?"

Bowing his head, Mistoffelees nodded dejectedly. Inching over to the black tom's side, Tugger again propped himself up on his elbows, this time on his stomach so he could catch a glimpse of his light blue eyes through the curtain of dishevelled headfur. Tapping playfully on his knee, he gave a soft, good-natured chuckle. "Well now you two are stuck in a pretty tough spot," he grinned knowingly, referring to the still prominent bump between the dancer's legs. "What are you going to do about it?"

Mistoffelees shrugged as he picked at a tiny unravelled string in the blanket. The fact that his mate was neither mad nor disgusted had put him somewhat at ease, but he still wasn't appreciating the fact he'd manage to put himself in such a tough spot in the first place. "Wait it out."

"Isn't that what got you here?" Or the lack of, he thought coyly.

Another tinge of blush to add to the sun-burnt complexion. Gathering the courage, he looked up dolefully into his lover's fair face and, with the tiniest of voices asked, "...Maybe you could?..."

This sparked a laugh in the Coon. "Hey, I finish what I start! I had nothing to do with this!" His voice softened, coming out just above a whisper, "But I can help you, if you like?"

Eager to get this all behind them, Mistoffelees readily accepted any help that would take his mission of one to a more... combined effort. Letting his mate take the lead, he released his hold on the blanket when the flirt grabbed his wrist. A small sense of relief bubbled up as Tugger climbed up to his knees, settling beside him and delicately peeling away the blanket from his body; relief that faltered when it was his own hand that landed on the hard, aching member, and not Tugger's.

It was easy to tell the tux was not at all satisfied with the 'solution'. He'd barely asked him to do anymore than _touch_ himself when he met resistance; first in the frustrated furrow of his brow, and then in the awkward, dismissive shrug that rolled out his hand from its near-grip. "There's nothing wrong; it's perfectly natural," Tugger urged, closing his hand over Mistoffelees' and slowly drawing their hands up and down the rigid shaft.

Reluctantly, Mistoffelees closed his eyes and began purring softly. He hated the thought of being so licentious, especially in front of his mate, but the shift in... _attention_ was rather refreshing. Admittedly it was more than just a little pleasurable.

Figuring the tux could take it from there Tugger eased his hand from their joined grip, watching his mate's pumping for a couple moments until Mistoffelees realized he was, once again, solo. "This is silly, Tugger. I'm not going to... do _that_ with you watching me, that's creepy."

The Coon huffed irritably. Mistoffelees was an infallible prude! His determination to hide any hint of deviousness from the other Jellicles left him painfully coy when it came to intimacy. Sure Tugger took great pleasure in tasks of corruption, but his progress was discouragingly slow... especially now. "It's creepy that you're willing to let me touch you, but you can't even bear the thought of touching yourself." To prove his point, Mistoffelees snapped his hand from between his legs to curl up into the blanket by his side. Bing! Idea."You just need to calm down. Here."

Sicking himself on the stacks of shelves, vaults, and discarded office equipment holding up the side of their den, Tugger ransacked his hidden stashes of contraband. Checking off his usual haunts in the old filing cabinets Mistoffelees never used and the ratty blankets set aside for the odd rainy-season leaks, he quickly found what he was looking for. With quiet satisfaction, he crawled back to his awaiting mate; a small sandwich bag of nip in tow.

"Really?" Mistoffelees laughed as Tugger unsnapped the rubber seal with a wicked grin. Licking his finger (rather sensuously, Mistoffelees noted) the Coon dipped into the bag, coating himself with green. When he held it out for the tux, the small tom recoiled. Partially out of disregard, but mostly out of confusion, he waited for some sort of instruction as to what to do with Tugger's outstretched finger. Admire it, tell him it looks swell, and send him on his way? Sniff it?- well no, he knew what that would do.

Turns out he barely needed to give it more than a second glance before the fumes from the nip had at him, pulling him closer with intent stronger than a rat to molding pizza crusts. Barely a sniff later and his face was near fused to his mate's hand, rubbing it manically as he grew frisky. Not _exactly_what Tugger had planned. More direct, he'd somehow managed to push past the tux's lips and coat the ridges of his palate, leafy and bitter-sweet.

The buzz shifting into a low hum, Mistoffelees smiled drunkenly, a low purr bubbling up and out his throat like the din of an old muffler. "Feel better?" Tugger smiled, admiring the gentle, lax beauty of his tuxed tom's body now that it wasn't agitated, springy, or self-conscious of itself. When Mistoffelees took the time to unwind, he really looked his best. He nodded contentedly.

As if realizing the contraption of hands clinging onto the stumps of his arms, he slowly turned them over. Going for a take-two, Tugger gently pinched the smaller tom's wrist to turn on its owner, petting the tufts of white chest-fur, the smooth planes of stomach, and the neglected recesses below it.

Giggling seemed to be the only thing Mistoffelees could manage, the petting sparked tingles of joy and glee so strong he couldn't help the overflow of giddy chuckles jumping out his mouth. The giggling stopped abruptly when his guided hand found the rigid heat of his erection. He barely gave Tugger a fleeting glance before giving into unprejudiced desire.

Pumping with one hand, Mistoffelees once again anchored the other into the thinning skin pillowing the back of his neck. A lot less wary than before, he took no caution in volume when a rather loud moan stuttered past his lips. Melting into their nest, he'd nearly forgotten Tugger was right beside him until he spoke. "...Maybe I gave you a little too much."

"Bite me," Mistoffelees grunted, yanking the claws from his skin and exposing his neck. The pleasure from his neck gone, the loud moans became desperate, airy, and frustrated. Beyond himself, he could hear Tugger laugh. "Now!" he growled over his shoulder with a sultry, manic glare.

"Okay! Okay!" The Coon laughed harder, bending down to sink his teeth lightly into the tux's scruff. If the young tom hadn't asked for more, he would have sworn his muffled scream was one of pain... maybe it was.

Upon request, Tugger continued his pinching nips along the bow-curve of Mistoffelees' back, neck, and shoulders. With insistent pleads from the young tom, he bit with new strength, breaking the skin in a hesitant sting midway down his back. Maybe he _had_ given his mate a little too much...

It was a final, bruising bite into his shoulder that threw Mistoffelees off the edge into orgasm. A pleasured cry and the quaking of his tiny body as he spilled onto the sheets signalled a rather big accomplishment for both Tugger and Mistoffelees alike.

Blood trickling down his back, the tux sluggishly dragged his bone-tired body to drape himself over the Coon's crossed legs. Brain still foggy and whirling he purred into the now addictive warm fur of Tugger's stomach and thigh.

The bigger tom smiled, reaching down to lick at the musk and blood-tinged fur. "Feel better?" he cooed when the motor-rumbling subsided to light breathing. Chuckling against a sweltry knee, the tux nodded and rolled over to entwine his fingers in the Coon's mane.

"I've certainly not felt quite like that before," he agreed but, despite his wavering high, sobered a little. "But now you know my secret."

Tugger chuckled darkly. Yes he did. Now that he found another way to grind the tux's gears, there was a whole other door opening: one that, should he find away to squirm inside...

"Your secret's safe with me, love." Safe, he thought, but not at all forgotten.


End file.
